Bechloe Huan-Shots
by Bechloeismylife
Summary: Just my Bechloe Huan-Shots put together (BTW that's one-shots) In order of publish (I think...)
1. Chapter 1

They were stuck Beca thought as they began to push the bus up the hill,but had no luck in doing so "Amy, get your fat ass out of the bus its saying it down" Beca shouted to Amy.

"Sorry Shawshank" Fat Amy shouted as she got out of the bus. "Well this is a pretty sucky first date" Chloe whispers to Beca. The two of them had been talking and agreed it was time they gave "them" a shot and just to Beca luck this happens." But I know how we can make it even better" Chloe whispers to the DJ. After about 20 minutes or so everyone gave up " I have a plan" Aubrey said " Me, Cynthia rose , Stacie and lily will go to the right and Fat Amy, Jessica ,Denise and Ashley go left " The blonde explained.

"What about Red and the DJ " Fat Amy asked

"They will stay here to look after the bus while we are gone" The reason she had decided this is because Chloe had told her that she planed to make out with Beca at some point, so while they were in this situation Aubrey thought she would give them some alone time.

"Alright troupes let's move out!" Shouted Fat Amy

Chloe and Beca went back inside the bus and then Chloe finally spoke up "let's do it" she said

"Do what?"

"Make out you fizzle"Chloe said giving her a playful nudge

"Won't the she-devil be mad?" Beca asked

"Who said she has to know" Chloe said with a seductive wink and with that Beca agreed and moments later found the redheads lips pressed and her own pressed together before they somehow both ended up in their underwear.

Half an hour later both groups returned Fat Amy's group had nothing where as Aubrey's had a small portable file box filled to the brim. After the fuel had been deposited into the tank the Bella's headed for the bus door to find clothes everywhere and Beca and Chloe asleep in each others arm a lot of Awwws filled the bus but Aubrey quietly shushed them and said not to wake them or you would have to feel Beca's wrath. After taking a few photos of the pair they set of to getting back to Barden when they arrived they woke up Beca and Chloe by blasting out Titanium which Aubrey did not advise but they did it anyway. An moments later Chloe's eyes awoke to see all the Bella's looking at her and Beca she did not speak but just nudged Beca "I told you Beale no more sex for you till we get back" Beca mumbled loud enough for everyone to giggle when Beca finally came back to reality her face turned a deep shade of red and she looked over at Chloe and mouthed * did they hear what I just said * Chloe nodded "Oh, well this is aca- awkward" Beca mumbled what she though was quietly but still made everyone laugh.

A couple minutes later they were both fully dressed and everyone had left and Beca and Chloe walked back with Aubrey to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She was sure that what had happened would be the main topic of tomorrows rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2

"What ya playing" asked Chloe as she entered Beca's room to find the small brunette on her Xbox. "I'm playing this awesome game I found about 2 months go called Minecraft"Beca said as she entered the cave and began to mine some iron ore." So what's the point of the game " asked Chloe "well basically you just go around build structures and mining ores to get better tools and amour but when it gets to night monsters come out and try to kill you" Beca explained "but animals roam around in the day so you either have to kill or shear sheep to make a bed and if you want to go mining the monsters lurk in caves to so be careful"Beca explained. "can I watch?" Chloe asked

"how about I let you play" Beca said

"yes please" Chloe said with excitement

"Okay just let me set you up a world and then you can start"

"Okay I'm gonna go get us some drinks" Chloe said before walking out the room

*This should be fun* Beca thought with a smirked

20 minutes later

"Nooooooooo you stupid fricking creeper stay away from my house" Chloe shouted" Omg you little asshole you just blew up my fricking house" Chloe shouted again.

"Chloe calm down" Beca exclaimed "its only a game"

"But its frustrating as hell how do you play this without smashing the screen in?" Chloe asked

"Its all about playing with no cares and so what if your house gets blown up you cab just build a better one"

"I love it when you are so confident" Chloe said giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Beca Mitchell"

"I love you Chloe Beale"

**What do you think? **

**Do you guys want more of this particular story or a different one but still involving gaming. Leave a review with your suggestions or PM me **

**Peace, Lucy Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect or any of the characters mentioned here. I also don't own the song Grace Kelly that belong to the group MIKA. So now you can't sue me.

**Shoutout to 50shadesofpitchperfect!**

It had been two weeks since Beca and Chloe had spoken.

There was no reason why they had stopped they just had.

But when ever Beca tried to contact Chloe it would just go straight to answer phone or whenever she saw Chloe around she wouldn't respond to her waves or Hello's.

*I must of upset her or something* Beca thought but she had a plan to get the redhead back and with help from the Bella's (after much persuasion toward Aubrey) she hoped it would go well.

*Two weeks Earlier*

" . " Beca said as she poked the redhead repeatedly in the arm.

"I'm busy" Chloe mummerd.

"But I'm boreddddddddddd" Beca said with a pout

"Wait..." Chloe began "Did you just pout?

" I guess" Beca said "But what's wrong with that?"

"Don't you see it becs?" Beca shook her head "Your turning into me and I'm turning into you."

"How do you work that one out, Beale" Beca asked

"I'm the 6 months I have known you not once have you ever pouted or been this bubbly before" Chloe said "and I am stating to become more isolated from everybody else just like you where before we me". Beca was speechless. She had nothing to say to Chloe anymore so she just left without a word. Then she called Jesse and explained everything to him. " So you just left!?" He said his voice sounded angry "Becs I know how you feel about her so why don't you do something romantic or something to apologize to her" he suggested "Thanks Jesse " Beca said as she ended the call.

She knew she had to do something to jet Chloe back and she had just 2 week as her deadline to do it. She texted Aubrey and asked her to help

Aubrey I need your help

What do you want now hobbit?!

I need your help to tell Chloe I love her...

Beca you love Chloe?

I do

So why did you leave without a word it's left her in tears

She thinks you hate her now

Aubrey trust me on this 2 weeks today get Chloe to meet you at they gym to talk about the set list and I will take care of the rest okay?

You better not mess this up hobbit

Trust me I won't

*Present day*

She waited in the gym for Chloe she had gotten Aubrey to text the redhead to come meet her at the gym for a discussion on the set list.

"Breeeeeee" Shouted Chloe " where are youuuuuu?" But before Chloe could get any response Beca came out of no where and music began to play it was MIKA Grace Kelly one if Chloe's favorite songs. Beca began to sing.

Do I attract you?

Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?

Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?

Do I like what you like?

Chloe and Beca kept eye contact with each other.

Yeah, I could be wholesome

I could be loathsome

I guess I'm a little bit shy

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me without making me try?

Their hands linked.

I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I tried a little Freddie

I've gone identity mad!

As soon as she recognized the song and what Beca was trying to do Aubrey began joining in.

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Seeing what their captain joining in it gave them the all clear signal to join in. So they did.

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you walk out the door!

How can I help it? How can I help it?

How can I help what you think?

Hello my baby, hello my baby

Putting my life on the brink

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like yourself?

Should I bend over?

Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?

I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I tried a little Freddie

I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey!

But you only want what everybody else

Says you should want, you want

Chloe leaned in.

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Beca leaned in.

#Beca's solo#

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

There lips met and it was one of the most romantic thing you will have ever seen.

"I stopped liking you along time ago Beca..." Chloe said

Beca felt physically sick after hearing that but...

"Because I realized I loved you" Chloe ended and leaned in and kissed the DJ with so much passion that the Bella's began cheering. " Whoop whoop" Stacie cheered

"Well my statistics were off I mean come on 4/10 I think I need to get my gaydar fixed pretty soon" Fat Amy said while high fiving CR.

And there love will never end...

**This is a re-write of the original because it got taken down (don't know why) but this version is longer**

**What do you guys wanna be called **

**A) Aca-Geeks**

**Or**

**B) Bechloe bubble buddies **

**Thanks **

**Peace,Lucy Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres a new story to you guys its short and sweet just like Beca and Chloe.**

**Also shoutout to my 'Sort of friend' 50shadesofpitchperfect just for being awesome! :D**

**Anywhoodles (Yes again real words here people) let's get on with the show!**

"So explain this to me again" Beca asked

"Well basically someone asks you truth or dare and you have to pick one. If you pick truth you have to answer a question and if you pick dare you have to do what ever that person tells you to do" Fat Amy explained.

"And what if I don't do it?"Beca asked with a smirk

" Then there will be Consequences " Fat Amy said smirking as well "Any way we need to leave now to get to She-Devil and Reds apartment unfashionably late, unless you wanna turn into Aubrey and get there on time?" Fat Amy said as they left Beca's dorm.

8:55

"You two are exactly 22.5 second late where the hell have you been?"Aubrey asked angrily

"Calm your tits Aubrey we went to go get some more booze" Beca said holding up 2 six packs.

9:00

"Let the games begin!" Fat Amy said and everybody started cheering, she spun the bottle and it landed on Aubrey

"Truth or dare" FA (Fat Amy's name short bcus I'm lazy)

"Dare, give me your worst" Aubrey said smirking

"I dare you to go and sit on Stacie's lap for the rest of the game" FA said and Aubrey went and sat on Stacie's lap, who looked very please. Aubrey spun the bottle and it landed in Beca.

"Beca truth or dare" Aubrey said with a VERY wide smirk (I have some weird obsession with smirks I don't know why)

"I pick...Dare" Beca said to everyone's surprise

"I dare you to kiss anyone-" Before she could finished Beca had already kissed Stacie ,which left Chloe with a mouth so wide you could fit a 32" TV in it. Nobody talked. Chloe ran out of the room and into her own " What did I do?" Beca asked obviously confused "Beca you are an idiot" Aubrey said "Why what did I do?" She asked again "ohhh" she said realizing what she had done "Probably should of kissed Chloe shouldn't I" Beca said. Beca went into Chloe's room

"Chloe..I'm so sorry" Beca said going to hug the girl but she refused. "Why Beca?... Why?...Why?Why?Why?WHY?" Chloe shouted she was very mad at Beca and showed no signs of forgiving her anytime soon. " You knew I liked you so why did you kiss Stacie huh? Even if you didn't like me back you could of still kissed me just so if could of known wha-" Chloe was cut of by Beca's lips pressed against hers "Never have I been told to shut up so amazingly" Chloe muffled, their kissed deepened and soon it turned into making out. All of a sudden TV comic Miranda Hart burst through the bedroom door and shouted "THERE WAS LINGERING, I SAW LINGERING" and she then left which left both Beca and Chloe dazed and confused but they then broke out into laughter " What the hell just happened" Aubrey said asking Beca and Chloe "To be honest I have no idea" Beca said pushing Aubrey out of the room.

**What did you think? If you don't know who Miranda Hart is ththen search her up on YouTube she is very funny and popular her in the UK and the lingering thing is just something she said on one episode of her sitcom so if you get it here's a smiley face :D**

**Do you,my Aca-Geeks, want more?**

**Peace,Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or any characters used in this story nor do i own any of the songs used)

(Songs used: Let it go,I could show you the world,You got a freind in me,Porabello road,Heigh ho,Love is an open door.)

The Riff-Off

"Are you ready for the riff-off?"Chloe asked Beca

"What da hell is a riff-off"Beca asked

"So the teams are divided as equall as i could get them"Aubrey said "The teams are Beca,Fat Amy,Ashley ,Cynithia-Rose and on the other team it is Chloe,,Stacie,Denise and Jessica. So its four against four because i shall not be participating." Aubrey said dividing everyone.

"Chloe's team go first and the catagory is..."Aubrey said reaching into the bag where everyone had put their suggestion"...Disney and pixar songs!" Aubrey said. Chloe steped forward and began to sing...

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen.

Stacie and Denise began to join in.

The wind is howling like this swirling strom inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i tried!

Don-

Beca cut Chloe,Stacie and Denise off.

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

The rest of Beca's group joined in

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Chloe cut of Beca

You got a friend in me

You got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed

you just remember what your old pal said

Boy you got -

Beca cut of Chloe, Neither had notied that the rest of both groups had gone and sat down to watch the pair ,who were unaware of their absence, sing.

A chap can unload

Is sold off the barrow in portobello road

Rare alabaster?Genuine plaste!

A filigreed samovar owned by czars.

A pen used by Shelly? A new Boticelli?

The snipper t-

Chloe decided to cut of Beca with her favrioite movie song

that is what we like to do

An-

Beca decided to cut Chloe off with a romantic song

And it's like nothing i've ever known before...

Chloe knew what she was doing so she decided to join in, not caring about the Riff-OFF anymore.

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door.

With you - Beca

With you - Chloe

Love is an open door - Both

I mean it's crazy - Beca

What? - Chloe

We finish each other's - Beca

Sandwiches - Chloe

That's what i was gonna say! - Beca

I've never met so-

Chloe got cut off by Beca pressing their lips together. It was only then that she realised two things, One is that Beca must feel the same way she does and two that the rest of the Bellas had stopped singing long befor this and where now crying.

* I guess love IS an open door* Chloe thought to herself

Hey Aca-Geeks!

This story was based of of a sleepover i went to in may where two of my friend (One being my second BFF and the other being my crush im trying to get over) started singing love is an open door to each other. It was one of the funniest things i'd ever seen! XD

Any way my next story is going to either be a STYLE story (South Park StanXKyle) or a BUNNY (South Park KennyXButters).

Peace,Lucy Out!


	6. Chapter 6

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she walked into the empty Bella's rehearsal space. Aubrey had told her that Beca wanted to talk to her in the hall at 4. It was half past 3 now as Chloe entered the space as she liked to be early . She saw Beca sitting at the piano, headphones around her neck, but not plugged in she could tell she was practicing something. Before Chloe could even think what could be going on Beca began to sing and play the piano.

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Chloe stood,amazed that Beca could sing her feeling so passionately.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

A tear fell from Beca's eye and dripped all the way down he cheek and onto the piano.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

With that Beca ripped of her favorite pair of head phones and threw them across the room, causing a loud bang on the floor and Beca to grab her neck in pain but she remained singing. Chloe wanted to help her, she really did but she felt that she couldn't.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

Chloe was now silently crying with amazement on how well Beca was singing and playing the piano while crying, but still singing with more passion than she had ever heard her sing.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

Beca pulled out a small razor from her pocket and then she cut her wrist, again, and again. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she sang the last few lines:

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Chloe rushed over to her, now drenched in sweat and tears. Her mind began racing on what to do, she couldn't just let Beca die without telling her how she felt.

" I love you Beca..."

**Well...that was...eventful?**

**This idea came to me the other day when I was on the bus humming along to 'Brian Adams Everything I Do' and I just thought that this would be a good story. Would you like me to continue this? Leave a suggestion, reviews welcome!**

**Till the next time Aca-Geeks!**

**Peace,Lucy Out!**


End file.
